Birthday Bashed
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A surprise party for Dukey's birthday goes awry when Johnny goes missing due to the interference of old enemies once more active. JohnnyxSissy, action oriented.
1. Make up the guest list

1. Make up the guest list

Dukey paced around in the front yard of the Test residence. "I can't believe it! Here we are, not a year after the LAST time, and no sign of Johnny anywhere!" Dukey continued to fume. "I mean, okay, last year it was a big huge complicated plan - or at least as close to that as you get with Johnny - but at least he was around! Where could he be?"

Sighing, Dukey lay down against the tree, lost in thought. "I guess it doesn't really matter. It's not like today is really important to anyone but me...but it should be!" Dukey started to cry.

He heard a familiar bark, and looked up. There was that stuck up pink labradoodle, Missy. What was SHE doing here? And...what was with Sissy?

Sissy was wearing a pale blue dress, had her hair combed out to hang straight, and was carrying a bag over one arm, holding Missy's leash with the other hand. "Oh, hey Dukey!" Sissy called out. It wasn't she expected him to answer, but she felt it appropriate to say hi.

Dukey barked in response, still a little shocked at Sissy's appearance.

"Hey, have you seen Johnny? He asked me to come over today." Sissy looked a little confused, glancing around.

Dukey felt his heart sink. Today of all days...Johnny had asked SISSY over? Sadly, Dukey shook his head.

"Oh, okay. I'll ask Mr. Test if he knows where he is." She turned to head in.

Dukey walked around behind the tree, and started crying again.

Up by the door, Sissy turned to Missy. "Man, Dukey looks really down. I can see why Johnny wanted me to help throw him such a huge surprise party for his birthday." She glanced inside the bag at the wrapped present. "But Johnny said he'd meet me outside..." She rang the doorbell.

Hugh answered. "Hey Sissy! Don't you look nice today! Come in."

Sissy walked in. "So everything's ready, right?"

"Well, almost. There's no sign of Johnny anywhere."

Sissy was shocked. "What? But he planned this all out! Where could he possibly be?"

Johnny groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "What hit me...huh?" He looked around. He was in some sort of glass cage. "Where am I? What's going on?" He heard malicious laughter from nearby. "Who's there?"

There was no response, but something dropped from the celleing. Several somethings. Slowly they stood up, looking like...dolls?

THe first doll looked at him with menacing eyes, spreading its arms. "Come play with me!" The dolls started to walk towards him...and he recognized the logo on the dolls chest's.

"Wacko!" he whispered, backing away. "This isn't good...this isn't good at all..." 


	2. Set up the presents

2. Set up the presents

It wasn't long before others had arrived at the Test residence. Bumper, Gil, Jillian, Eugene, even Sizrar, Darth Vegan, Mr. Black, and Mr. White were there. They all gathered in the lab, everyone except Sissy having managed to sneak in without Dukey noticing. Johnny had invited all of them to help throw Dukey the Ultimate Surprise Party Bonanza!

But there was still no sign of Johnny, and everyone was starting to get concerned.

"This isn't like Johnathon," Eugene spoke up. "Sure, he's sometimes a little absentminded and easily distracted with most things, but when he plans something it's all he thinks about for months at a time."

"The flaming headed boy would not have forgotten something he has been planning in secret for the past five months," Sizrar said. "He even asked me to manipulate the heat from the Earth's underground carefully over that time to ensure today would be a perfectly bright sunny day in Porkbelly!"

"Yes," Mr. Black spoke up. "Johnny would definately be here after putting that much planning into something."

"He shows dogged perseverance that rivals many of histories greatest generals when it comes to sticking to a plan," Mr. White added.

"Indeed," Darth Vegan confirmed. "There are none to match Johnny Test in sheer dogged perseverance. I can attest to that from personal experience."

"If he's not here," Jillian spoke up, "then something is wrong."

"So, has anyone seen Johnny?" Gil asked, only partially following what everyone was talking about.

"Johnny better be here!" Bumper said, smacking his fist into his palm. "Sure, he's an irritant most days, but throwing this kinda party for his dog? I just had to help out, and he'd better show!"

Susan spoke up. "This isn't like Johnny at all."

"We need to find him, then," Mary said. "And fast. Load up the Johnny Tracker."

The computer activated to a series of keystrokes...and nothing happened.

"What the?" Susan checked under the console. "The Johnny Tracker is gone!"

"Take inventory!" Mar proclaimed. "See what else is missing."

Some distance away, Sissy rode down the road on her skateboard, a handheld scanner - the Johnny Tracker - in her hand, and wearing the princess dress she had found in the lab. It fit her surprisingly well, now, although it showed off a bit more cleavage than she was really comfortable with. SHe'd grabbed it because she'd assumed it was battle armor, although she wasn't so sure now. "Johnny," she whispered, following the signal, "I'm coming."

Johnny stood up groggily, cradling his busted arm. He'd managed to hold off the dolls pretty well, keeping them away when they exploded, but the last one had slammed him against the wall of the cell, and he'd felt his arm break. Looking around, his ego got the better of his tongue. "Is that the best you've got, Wacko? I'm still standing!"

The floor dropped open beneath him. "Woah...didn't see that coming." He screamed as he fell...and was caught by strong arms.

"I've got you, Johnny. No need to BEE frightened."

"Beekeeper? What are you doing here?"

"BEEing good...or at least, trying to." Setting Johnny down, the Beekeeper took off his hood. "You see, Wacko recreated the Johnny Stopping Evil Force Five, to enact terrible vengeance against you, but...I didn't really see then need to be a part of it anymore, but got dragged in anyway. I mean, my only motivation as a villain was to get kids to try my honey bars...and they fly off the shelves nowadays. Heck, I've even got my own holiday dedicated to them, thanks to you. So, after you were captured and the plans for the vengeance were set in motion, I tried to stop them...and got thrown in here. Looks like we're both going to be facing whatever vengeance the others have planned. I can't even call my bees from in here."

Johnny shook his head. "Man...that's rough! They tossed you in just because you wanted out?"

"Actually, they caught me trying to rescue you."

"Oh." Johnny thought for a time, and his arm shifted. "OW!"

"Here." Beekeeper bound Johnny's arm in a quick splint. "That should help. Try not to use it too much."

"Thanks." Johnny looked around. "I think this is gonna be in stages. Already dealt with Wacko's psycho dolls, so next is Brain Freezer's killer snowmen or-"

Small doors opened around the cell, and a synthesized 'meow' could be heard from all around.

"-Mr. Mittens robotic cats!" Johnny braced himself. "Try to bear through it, Beekeeper."

"You mean," Beekeeper responded, pulling his hood back on, "try and BEE tough!"

Johnny grinned. He hoped he made it out of here in time for the party. 


	3. Choose the games

3. Choose the games

Susan and Mary came back with the inventory of missing equipment: the Johnny Tracker, the Combat Princess dress, and one Bling Bling blaster. "Pretty sparse equipment for any kind of mission, really," Susan said, confused.

"I wonder why Johnny swiped that stuff?" Mary asked.

"What makes you think Johnathon did it?" Eugene spoke up, curious.

"Well, other than those of us here, he's the only one who knows where that stuff is kept," Susan spoke up, glowering.

"And other than the two of us, he's the only one who knows the access codes," Mary added. "Not that we told him, but he's always been able to crack our security somehow."

"What about Sissy?" Jillian spoke up. "Would she know?"

Mary got quiet. "She has been in the lab with Johnny a lot, lately. It's conceivable. Why?"

"Because she's not here."

Susan looked at Mary. "The missing equipment WOULD be the sort of thing one would grab in a rush for what might turn into a rescue mission..."

Dukey wandered the city, not really looking around or thinking about anything. Johnny had forgotten his birthday, that was certain. He'd seen Sissy go tearing off an a skateboard, which meant she was probably chasing after Johnny. Of all days, he chooses THIS ONE to start dating her!

Not that Johnny would call it that. He would probably say they were just hanging out - or no, that he was trying to beat her at something again. Well either way, it's not like that would coincide with remembering his best friend's BIRTHDAY!

Well, it kinda sorta figured. If Johnny was noticing girls - and Sissy in particular - he'd have less time for Dukey. Or at least, it might seem that way.

Dukey suddenly grinned. While he'd be happy if Johnny was ready to go steady with Sissy...the things he could get Johnny to do for forgetting his birthday...Dukey suddenly let out a passable maniacal laugh.

Turning, he romped back towards home. While he would be terribly upset if it were the case...it always paid to look on the bright side.

Then again...maybe he was planning something again this year, like that super bath from last year. Dukey still couldn't figure out how Johnny's mind worked.

Sissy approached the building the Johnny Tracker indicated as Johnny's location. She saw several guards surrounding the place, but was confused when most of them looked like toys, cats, or snowmen. Shrugging, she primed the Bling Bling blaster and took several rapid fire shots. With the guards down, she made her way towards the doors, ready to bust in.

"Johnny, I hope you're okay. This is starting to look less and less like part of your plan to celebrate Dukey's birthday..."

Johnny panted heavily, dabbing at the numerous scratchmarks and cold spots over his body. Beekeeper wasn't much better. After dealing with the robot cats, the evil snowmen came rapidly without giving time for a breather. Some quick thinking on Johnny's part had enabled them both to survive, having cobbled some useful weapons from what was left of the robot cats. Beekeeper had a working flamethrower, and Johnny had a self-reloading, pump action shotgun he was holding in the hand of the broken arm, pumping with his good one.

"Well," Johnny said, breathing heavily, "that's three of the five."

"And I would BEE number four were I BEEing evil," Beekeeper piped up.

"Why do you keep emphasizing BEE like that all the time, anyway?"

"It's...kinda my thing. My callsign, if you will. If I didn't, then I wouldn't BEE the Beekeeper."

"Oh, gotcha. Well, let's see what's left, then."

The door slid open, and they prepared themselves. 


	4. Deal with the crashers

4. Deal with the crashers

Johnny looked up at the figure in the doorway. "If you think I'm going to be easy to deal with just because I don't have my Johnny X powers..." he pumped the shotgun, "...you've got another thing coming."

"I have no intention of harming you, Johnathon."

Beekeeper blinked. "Albert? What are you doing?"

"Setting you both free. At the moment, the other three are distracted by an intruder, allowing me to make my move."

"Why should we trust you?" Johnny asked, suspicious.

"I work for Mr. Mittens. That is my entire participation in the Johnny Stopping Evil Force Five. I have no reason to seek vengeance against you. And I find this level of violence to be quite distasteful. Are you coming or not?"

Johnny and Beekeeper looked at each other...and nodded. "Lead the way," Johnny said.

Wacko, Mr. Mittens, and Brain Freezer stared at Sissy as she broke into their inner sanctum. "And what can we do for you, little lady?" Wacko asked, laughing insanely.

"You can release Johnny," Sissy responded.

Mr. Mittens laughed. "And why in the world would we do that?"

Sissy glowered. "I would prefer to be reasonable about this."

Brain Freezer stepped forward, aiming his freeze ray. "This is what we think of reasonable!" He fired.

Weapons popped out of the dress as the jetpack activated, sending her above the freeze ray. "I said I would prefer to be reasonable. I never said it was my only option." She opened fire.

She and the three villains traded fire for several minutes.

As Albert led Johnny and Beekeeper through the base, Johnny heard the explosions. "What's that?"

"It appears they are engaged in battle with the intruder now. I hope she is better armed than she appears." Albert turned to a nearby console, and called up the security footage.

Johnny stared at the screen. "Sissy!" He turned to head towards the main room.

"Johnathon, you are in no condition to-"

"Stuff it, Albert! Sissy doesn't know what she's gotten into, and I'm not leaving her to face it alone...even if she does have the kickass princess battle dress."

Beekeeper followed Johnny. "I will BEE right BEEhind you, Johnny Test!" He summoned his bees to aid them.

As the explosions and dust clouds cleared, Sissy was still floating in the air, unharmed. Wacko was severely bruised and battered, Brain Freezer's tech was wrecked, and Mr. Mittens was trapped under some fallen equipment. "Now...let Johnny go!"

Wacko grinned. "I'm not out of tricks yet!" He threw a ball at her.

Sissy had learned not to trust any toy made by Wacko. She fired on it.

When it exploded, an EM wave was released. As it passed over Sissy, she fell to the ground as the tech in the dress started to short out. "Ouch!" Suddenly, the dress fell apart, the tech useless and the fabric torn apart by the weight of the tech. Desperately, she covered herself as she was left in only her undergarments.

Wacko grinned insanely. "After numerous battles with Johnny Test, I made a few things especially for protecting myself from his attacks, weapons, and abilities. But, as long as you're here, why not test out my latest toy?" He snapped his fingers.

A platform raised, revealing a large green plushy with glowing red eyes. "Meet My Little Cthulu, the only toy guaranteed to love you back!" The plushie extended tentacles towards Sissy. "Love you to death!"

As the first tentacle wrapped around her leg, Sissy screamed.

A retort rang out, and the tops of Wacko's hair was blasted away. Everyone turned to see Johnny pointing his shotgun at where Wacko's hair had been.

"Call it off, Wacko," he said, lowering the aim of the gun, "or my next shot takes a bit more than hair off the top!"

Wacko stared at Johnny. "Now, Johnny, think about what you're-"

Johnny pumped the gun. "You have three seconds."

In total fear, Wacko snapped his fingers again, and the plushie withdrew.

Johnny turned and blasted the plushie, scattering it in a shower of stuffing. He pumped the gun again, and turned back to Wacko. "We are leaving. You will be providing us with a ship, harmless clothing for Sissy...and that big bone hanging on the wall."

Wacko grinned. "Of course Johnny. It will be quite a fun ride!"

"I'm certain, since the three of you will be in the ship's cargo hold."

Wacko gulped. 


	5. Celebrate

5. Celebrate

Dukey walked up to the Test residence, lost in thought. The sun was moving across the sky. It was about 3:00 now, about when any party would be started...if a party was going to be thrown. He decided to check what was happening back home. Walking into the house, he headed for the lab.

Inside, he saw...nothing. Nobody was there. "Huh...I guess...everyone forgot." Turning sadly, he headed out towards the backyard. He slumped down under a tree, lost in thought. Then his ears perked. He heard whispering. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he heard a giggle.

Suddenly, a huge swarm of bees swooped into the air, swirled around in the sky...and took on a formation, spelling a message.

"Happy Birthday Dukey!"

Suddenly, everyone jumped out, shouting, "Surprise!" A cloaking device deactivated, revealing a huge party setup, with cake, steak, games, and presents! Seeing everyone who had come, it was all Dukey could do not to cry.

"You guys," he whispered, tearing up, knowing there were those here who didn't know he could talk. Louder, he barked happily, dancing around the party, wagging his tail excitedly. He ran up to his presents...and skidded to a halt.

Right on top was an elephant leg bone! He stared at the giant bone, drooling.

"I guess you like my present, huh, Dukey?"

Dukey turned and hugged Johnny. "It's a wonderful present!" Hugging tight, he suddenly pulled back. "Johnny, what happened to your arm?"

Johnny shrugged. "THe bone was heavy." While he didn't like lying to his best friend, he didn't want to dampen the party spirit by getting him all worried. Besides, Susan and Mary said the compound they'd put on it would speed the healing, and he'd be fine by tomorrow, especially since it was only a green stick fracture.

"Johnny, you need to be more careful. You okay?"

Johnny nodded. "I'm fine, Dukey. Just won't be able to play fetch with you today. But don't worry, there's plenty of people here to play with today, and I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Dukey nodded. "Okay Johnny." Turning Dukey ran back in, shouting, "PARTY!"

Sissy came up beside Johnny. "Didn't want him to worry?"

Johnny turned, nodding. Sissy had changed back into the outfit she'd worn to the start of the party. "Yeah. Besides, it all turned out okay."

"So...how come Dukey can talk?"

"Long story."

"Your sisters?"

"Okay, short story."

As they discussed it a bit, everyone began to play with Dukey, making sure it was his best birthday party ever.

Johnny watched Dukey dance and play...and sighed. 


	6. Clean up the mess

6. Clean up the mess

Johnny paced in Susan and Mary's lab, every so often glancing toward the door he hadn't known existed until today. It seems that Susan and Mary had an outer lab - where they did their normal experiments - and an inner lab, where they dealt with things they considered too dangerous for Johnny to be involved in. THey had kept him out of it by the simple expedient of never telling him it existed...until today.

Now, thinking of all the things that had happened here in the outer lab, he could understand why he should never enter the inner lab seeking thrills. If that was the truely dangerous stuff...He sighed. He would not go in there seeking thrills, but...just this morning, Susan and Mary had led Dukey inside, and they had yet to come out.

Sissy placed her hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Johnny...I know how worried you are, but this isn't good for you. COme on, sit." She led him over to a chair, and sat him down, putting her arm around him. Missy sat nearby, whimpering.

Johnny looked at Sissy. "It's just...I'm so worried. He's gonna be okay, right? He has to be..."

"Johnny...he'll be alright. Trust in your sisters. Have they ever let you down? THey knew what was wrong, and they're going to fix it."

"THey said they would fix it if anyone could. That means they don't know. That's...that's why I went to so much effort to get Dukey's birthday so perfect, but...but how do you tell your best friend ever that you went to such effort because this birthday might be his last?" Johnny broke down into tears once more.

Sissy just held him tight, trying to offer what comfort she could. Missy rested her head in Johnny's lap, whimpering. This had been a secret only Johnny, Susan, and Mary had known until today...that Dukey was sick and might die. Susan and Mary were now working overtime, trying to fix the illness and save Dukey.

Finally, after several more hours of frentic worry, tears, and recrimations, the light above the door went out, and Mary came out, looking very disheveled and exhausted. Johnny stood up. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Mary looked up at him. "It...it was a close call, but...we fixed the problem. Only time will tell if he's going to recover fully. If...if he makes it through the night, he should be fine." Mary wiped at her eyes with a handkerchif before blowing her nose.

"I'm gonna spend the night with him, then," Johnny said simply. It wasn't a request.

Mary nodded. "Okay. Just don't touch anything."

Johnny nodded. He followed Mary into the lab, but Mary paused. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked Sissy when she moved to follow as well.

"With Johnny." Sissy stared at Mary. "You aren't stopping me."

After a time, Mary nodded. They followed in past several high security doors leading off into other areas and finally through one. Dukey was hooked up to a great deal of medical equipment, which read his vital signs as stable.

Johnny walked up to him. "Hey, buddy," he said quietly, resting his hand on Dukey's forehead. Dukey's tail wagged happily in response, but there was no other response.

Sissy waited a ways back with Susan and Mary. Mary closed the door between them. "He'll have a lot to say to Dukey...let's give him some privacy to do it."

Some hours later, Sissy entered the room again. Johnny was asleep, curled up next to the slab Dukey was on, his hand resting on Dukey's broad nose. Sissy sighed, curled up next to him, and covered them both with a blanket.

Johnny was awoken by a cold, wet nose to the back of his neck. "GYAH!" he shouted as he shot awake.

"He he...gotcha!"

He turned, eyes wide. "Dukey! You're okay!" He threw his arms around his friend, letting tears of relieved joy fall from his eyes.

"Of course I'm okay, Johnny. Why wouldn't I be?" Dukey seemed confused. No one had told him how serious this was.

"I was just worried, dog, that's all," Johnny said, wiping his eyes.

Sissy sat up. "Hey, Dukey. Johnny was real worried about you, you know?"

"Uh...er...woof! Woof!"

Johnny and Sissy laughed. "Dukey," Sissy said, "I heard you talking with Johnny at your party. He told me all about it. It was kinda funny, realizing who the kid with the rare hair disorder was all along!"

Dukey chuckled nervously. "Johnny, why did you tell Sissy about it, anyway?"

Johnny looked from Dukey to Sissy, and decided it was time and past to cease with secrets. "Why wouldn't I tell my girlfriend about my best buddy."

Sissy blushed. She still wasn't used to Johnny talking about her like that, not that she disliked it. Far from it.

"Girlfriend?" Dukey laughed uproariously. "I told you you liked her!"

Johnny smirked. "You were right, Dog! Come on, let's go play! The arcade should be open today: my treat!"

Laughing, they ran out of the lab into the dawning new day. 


End file.
